


Oops

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Misunderstandings, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kenapa sih kapten basket ini menggangguku? Aku kan cuma ingin mendekati Jinki Sunbae!!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jinki, Choi Minho, Sulli, Jessica dan Krystal (dan pemeran lain yang tidak tersebut) adalah milik diri mereka sendiri kecuali gadis pemeran utama dan karakter yg terlihat buatan adalah milikku (dan cerita memalukan ini juga)

Untuk Jinki Sunbaenim,

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya hoobae paling beruntung yang pernah mendapat pengajaran dari sunbae tentang soal matematika sebagai detensi karena pekerjaan rumahku tertinggal. Sunbae adalah orang yang paling berjasa karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari detensi kloter kedua jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu dengan tepat waktu.  
Ya, sejak saat itu aku berusaha mencari cara untuk berterima kasih kepada sunbae entah itu bagaimana. Jadi, maaf jika sunbae menemukan satu kotak cokelat berbentuk kelinci tergantung di pintu loker sunbae dan surat aneh ini terselip di loker.   
Mm, terima kasih banyak, Sunbae.

  
kelas 1-3,

Yoo Hyein

 

-.-.-.-

  
Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum sambil bersandar di lokernya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan empat buah cokelat berbentuk kelinci di tangan kanannya sementara kartu berwarna mint di tangan kirinya. Ia segera menjejalkan kedua benda tersebut ke dalam lokernya ketika temannya memanggilnya,  
"Cepat, pertandingan segera dimulai!"

 

24.02.13  
01.39 a.m


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, cokelatku kemana?

"Bagimana kabar cokelatmu?"  
Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berusaha menangkap siluet orang yang kukenal di tribun sebelah kanan atasku. Benar ternyata, Jinki _Sunbae_ juga menonton pertandingan ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah lelah belajar dan memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan ini?  
"Oh, Jinki _Sunbae_ , ehm."  
Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ketika Sulli menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sial! Harusnya mataku kupancang pada kumpulan manusia yang sedang berebut bola jingga di depan, bukannya sibuk dengan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Engg, penting juga sih.  
Sulli melambaikan tangan kemudian menusuk-nusuk pinggangku dan menyuruhku menoleh. Jonghyun _sunbae_ sedang melambai heboh sambil meringis ke arah kami, sementara di sebelahnya Jinki _sunbae_ hanya tersenyum. Dan ketika mata kami tanpa sengaja bertemu, ia melebarkan senyumnya hingga deretan rapi giginya terlihat. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi cukup untuk membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Sulli mengguncang tubuhku, menusuk pipiku yang sudah pasti semerah tomat karena wajahku terasa seperti terbakar. Aku menunduk sambil meremas rokku, detak jantungku mengalahkan sorak sorai siswa sekolahku ketika salah seorang pemain menjebloskan poin penentuan ke ring.  
"Sekolah kita menang," bisik Sulli. "kau harus menemaniku untuk merayakan kemenangan dengan Key _Oppa_ nanti."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Aku mau pulang."  
"Kita kan baru saja datang, lagipula kau sudah bilang setuju untuk menemaniku."  
Sulli menarikku ke kumpulan laki-laki yang ada di sudut restoran. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung karena satu-satunya orang yang kukenal adalah Taemin, teman sekelasku dan Sulli. Sialnya, Sulli memilih untuk duduk diantara Key _sunbae_ dan Hyunwoo _sunbae_ sehingga aku terpaksa duduk di samping Taemin agar tidak merasa terlalu aneh.  
"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"  
Seseorang menarik kursi di sebelahku kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya, ia menatapku heran dengan mata bulatnya. "kau siapa?"  
"Dia teman sekelasku, _hyung_." Taemin menepuk bahuku. "Sulli yang mengajaknya."  
"Oh." ia menyodorkan tangannya. "Choi Minho."  
"Yoo Hyein. Ngg, maaf jika mengganggu, aku akan pulang saja."  
"Ya! Hyein-a, Minho _Oppa_ kan tidak bermaksud mengusirmu." kata Sulli. " _Oppa_ , Jinki _sunbae_ jadi datang, kan?"  
Pupilku melebar, Sulli mengedipkan matanya. _She brought me here with purpose_. Astaga!! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Harusnya aku berdandan dulu!  
" _Ya!_ Cepat makan sebelum dingin. Aku bisa memesankan lagi untuk Jinki _hyung_ dan Jjong jika mereka datang nanti."  
"Oh iya, ayo dimakan!" Minhyuk _sunbae_ mulai mengambil potongan daging yang sudah matang. "tidak usah sungkan, Hyein- _a_ , kau diundang ke sini itu artinya kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Bukan begitu, Kapten?"  
Minho _sunbae_ hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh dan mengisyaratkanku untuk ikut makan. Aku mengangguk canggung kemudian mengambil daging, membungkus dengan selada sebelum melahapnya. Kurasakan tendangan pelan di kakiku, Sulli; ia mengisyaratkanku untuk melihat ke belakang.  
"Maaf, kami terlambat!"   
Jonghyun _sunbae_ melambaikan tangannya diikuti dengan Jinki _sunbae_ yang meringis kikuk. Aku nyaris tersedak ketika Jinki sunbae menarik kursi disebelahku--yang seharusnya masih diduduki oleh Taemin, namun ia sudah berpindah dengan ajaibnya ke sebelah Hyunwoo _sunbae_ \--menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebelum ikut makan. Daging panggang yang kukunyah mendadak terasa sealot karet, jantungku sudah berdegup tidak karuan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus di sampingku, sih? Jantungku kan belum cukup kuat untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya.  
Aku tersentak ketika seseorang menyenggol lenganku. Minho _sunbae_ , ia bertanya apakah aku demam karena wajahku memerah. Aku menggeleng, berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan mulai mengambil makanan lagi. Entah perasaanku atau apa, tapi sepanjang acara makan Minho _sunbae_ yang jauh lebih memperhatikanku daripada Jinki _sunbae_. Ya, meskipun aku juga sudah bisa mengobrol lancar dengan Jinki _sunbae_. Hanya saja, err lupakan. Tidak penting.  
"Kenapa Jinki _sunbae_ tidak pulang bersama Hyein saja? Bukankah rumah kalian berdekatan?"  
"Kami memang berencana untuk pulang bersama. Ya 'kan, Hyein- _a_ ?"  
Aku melongo kemudian mengangguk cepat-cepat. Rasanya kami tidak mengobrol tentang rumah dan pulang bersama sejak tadi. Atau aku memang terlalu bersemangat mengobrol dengannya dan tidak menyadari topik apa yang kami bicarakan, ya?  
Akhirnya aku kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Jinki _sunbae_ di bus yang membawa kami pulang. Agak sedikit _awkward_ karena kami sama-sama diam seperti kehabisan topik. Aku baru membuka mulut ketika Jinki sunbae juga terlihat seperti akan berbicara.  
"Kau duluan saja."  
"Err, sebenarnya aku cuma ingin berterima kasih pada _sunbae_ karena aku tidak jadi pulang sendiri."  
"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku justru lebih berterima kasih karena kau menyetujui untuk pulang bersama saat aku tiba-tiba mengatakan kita akan pulang bersama."  
Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggenggam kaleng kopiku. Jadi, itu hanya refleks? Kupikir _sunbae_ benar-benar berniat mengajakku pulang bersama.  
"Hyein _-a._ "  
"Ya?"  
"Diam sebentar." Tubuhku mendadak kaku ketika Jinki _sunbae_ menyisir rambutku perlahan dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "masih ada sisa _confetti_ , tapi sekarang sudah bersih."  
Kami segera turun di halte dan berjalan bersama hingga sampai di pertigaan. Rumahku hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari tempat kami berdiri sementara rumah sunbae berlawanan arah.  
" _Sunbae_ , hati-hati."  
"Ya, kau juga. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."  
Dan semalaman aku nyaris tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang.

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Hyein, ada yang mencarimu."  
Aku mengangkat kepala dari tumpuan tanganku di meja dengan mata sembab. Kuseret kakiku dengan malas-malasan ke luar kelas, mungkin anak kelas sebelah yang mau meminjam krayon.  
"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"  
"He?"  
Setengah tersaruk aku mengikuti orang yang mengajakku sambil berusaha membuka mata. Ia mengutak-atik pintu atap sebentar sebelum membukanya. Aku mengerjap, baru sadar jika yang mengajakku adalah Minho _sunbae_ setelah ia menutup pintu dan berbalik.   
"Lain kali, hati-hati." ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna mint padaku. "jika kau meletakkan barang di loker yang salah, bisa-bisa kartumu akan terpajang di majalah dinding sekolah."  
Aku menjerit tertahan, kantukku langsung lenyap begitu menyadari bahwa kartu yang kupegang adalah kartu ucapan ' _terima kasih_ ' untuk Jinki _sunbae_.  
"Mungkin kau menyangka itu loker Jinki _hyung_ saat ia membuka lokerku untuk mengambil kamus yang dipinjamnya." Minho _sunbae_ memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sambil menarik ujung bibirnya. "kupikir cokelat itu untukku. Tapi aku merasa janggal karena cokelat-cokelat untukku pasti sudah ada di dalam lokerku karena bantuan jepit rambut."  
Aku tidak tahu apa yang Minho _sunbae_ katakan lagi, kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Aku membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas turun dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur dan telinga yang panas. Demi Tuhan! Pantas saja Jinki _sunbae_ tidak mengerti ketika Sulli menggodanya tentang cokelat semalam. _Kau bodoh, Yoo Hyein!!_  
"Ditolak Minho _Oppa_ , ya?"  
Aku segera menyeka air mataku yang menggenang. Alisku bertaut ketika melihat siapa yang bicara padaku. _Uh oh, the queen bee._ Tidak ada yang perlu ditanggapi dari omongannya.  
"Ya! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" ia menarikku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh berguling di tangga jika tidak ada yang menahanku. "eh, ung, _oppa_."  
"Aku tidak menolaknya." Minho _sunbae_ memegangi lenganku, tubuhku masih gemetar karena terkejut. "Hyein hanya shock karena aku menyatakan cinta padanya."  
 _Eh what??!_

 

25.02.13  
08.55 pm


	3. Sunbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah? Sayangnya siapa??

Mataku membulat saat mendengar pernyataan Minho _sunbae_ , sementara Krystal yang sudah nyaris pingsan ditahan oleh kedua temannya. Minho _sunbae_ menatapku sambil tersenyum, ia menepuk kepalaku pelan sebelum mengajakku pergi.   
"Anu, _sunbae_ bisa melepas tanganku sekarang." ia segera melepaskan tanganku di dekat Ruang Kesehatan dan minta maaf karena pernyataannya barusan yang sembarangan. "tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, _sunbae_ sudah menolongku. Aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu."  
Aku membungkuk kemudian bergegas ke ruang kesehatan untuk tidur. Niat untuk melanjutkan pelajaran sudah menguap setelah kejadian tadi. Aku naik ke ranjang, mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sulli sebelum mematikan ponselku dan berbaring. Mataku baru saja terpejam ketika kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Jinki _sunbae_ , berbaring tepat di sebelah ranjangku dengan hidung semerah Rudolf.  
"Kau juga sakit, ya?"  
"Hanya agak pusing. _Sunbae_ hidungnya-"  
"Ah, sejak kemarin aku bersin-bersin setelah sampai di rumah." ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya. "selamat istirahat ya."  
Jinki _sunbae_ menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tidak lama kemudian terdengar dengkur halusnya. Mungkin efek dari obat flu-nya.  
"Hyu- eh."  
Minho _sunbae_ mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari bahwa Jinki _sunbae_ sedang tidur. Ia terkesiap ketika pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dan beberapa orang mulai masuk. Ia tampak kebingungan sebelum pandangan kami bertemu. Minho _sunbae_ segera menarik kursi di dekat ranjang Jinki _sunbae_ kemudian duduk di samping ranjangku, ia menarik tirai pembatas antara ranjangku dan Jinki _sunbae_ hingga tertutup.  
Minho sunbae menyelimutiku dan mengambil tangan kananku agar berada di atas selimut. Ia menggenggam tanganku, terlihat seperti menghitung ketika tirai di sebelah kiriku dibuka.   
Jessica _sunbae_ , dengan mata terbeliak menatap ke arah kami. Aku nyaris membuka mulut ketika Minho _sunbae_ meremas tanganku perlahan; mengisyaratkanku untuk kooperatif dengannya.  
"Sudah kubilang untuk makan teratur, _chagiya_." ia mengelus kepalaku kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku. "sekarang istirahat, ya."  
Minho _sunbae_ mengelus pipiku perlahan. Aku segera memejamkan mata, bukan menurutinya, hanya malas jika melihat lagak Jessica _sunbae_ ketika berkoar-koar.  
"Oh, jadi gadis macam ini yang menjadi seleramu? Rendah juga, ya."  
Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk menamparnya dengan sepatuku. Yeah, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah pura-pura tidur. Kupingku mulai panas dengan omongannya yang makin lama makin kurang ajar dan Minho _sunbae_ tidak membalas barang sepatah kata. Pacar macam apa dia?!  
"Berarti adikmu jauh lebih rendah dari pacarku." Minho _sunbae_ meremas tanganku pelan. "Krystal terus mengejarku sejak kita SMP, kan? Bandingkan dengan Hyein yang sama sekali tidak mengejarku tapi bisa membuatku tergila-gila padanya."  
 _Nice line, sunbae! Kau memang pacar juara!_   
Aku bisa mendengar suara hentakan kesal Jessica _sunbae_ , rengekan Krystal, adu mulut mereka berdua sebelum suara pintu menjeblak dan senyap. Astaga! Suara-suara sericuh barusan membangunkan Jinki _sunbae_ tidak, ya?  
"Hyein- _a,_ " aku segera membuka mata ketika mendengar suara tirai disibak. "lho? Minho?"  
"Ah, maaf jadi membuat _hyung_ terbangun."  
Jinki _sunbae_ tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti tolong bangunkan saat bel istirahat, ya."  
Jinki _sunbae_ kembali menutup tirai, Minho sunbae segera melepas tanganku; mungkin sudah sadar. "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu setelah pulang sekolah."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"EH, MIN-UHMPFH!!"   
Aku segera menyumpal mulut Sulli dengan boneka sapiku. Bisa-bisa _eomma_ menginterogasiku besok jika kami ketahuan sedang membicarakan laki-laki.  
"Kecilkan suaramu."  
Sulli mengangguk, aku segera melepaskan bonekaku. Ia menatapku masih dengan mata membulat dan terus mendesis ' _omo, omo_ '. Mungkin taraf keterkejutan Sulli berlebihan menurutku.  
"Minho _oppa_ pasti masih mengingatmu dan cincin bunga kertas yang dulu kau buat untuknya."  
 _He? Minho sunbae ingat aku? Cincin bunga kertas? Dia bicara apa sih?_  
"Apa, ya? Aku tidak mengerti."  
" _Ya!_ Yoo Hyein." Sulli mengguncang lenganku sambil mendesis frustrasi. "pasti kau tidak ingat setelah jatuh dari Pohon Ara dulu, kan?"  
"Sulli- _ya_ , saat kecil memang aku sering jatuh dimanapun dan sering ditolong oleh-" aku terdiam, menatap Sulli yang mengangguk-angguk. "astaga! Jadi anak laki-laki yang sering bersama kita itu Minho _sunbae_ ?"  
Sulli menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan terima-kasih-Tuhan-karena-telah-mengembalikan-secuil-ingatannya. Ia bercerita bahwa aku dulu benci setengah mati dengan Minho _sunbae_ karena selalu ada setiap kali aku bermain dengan Sulli tapi ia nyaris tidak pernah mengajakku bicara. Dan kemungkinan aku tidak mengenal nama Minho karena dulu Sulli mengenalkannya sebagai Ming _oppa_ sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang.  
"Hyein- _a,_ Sulli- _ya_ !"  
Aku dan Sulli bergegas turun, mungkin kami diminta untuk membantu menyiap-  
Aku mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat Minho _sunbae_ dan _eomma_ mengobrol akrab di _pantry_. Duh! Apa lagi sih ini? Memangnya Sulli tidak jadi menginap? Atau jangan-jangan Minho _sunbae_ juga ikut menginap?  
"Lho? Kenapa masih memakai piyama? Bukannya kau akan pergi dengan Minho?"  
Aku menatap Minho _sunbae_ yang tersenyum. _Oh great_! Apalagi ini semua.  
"Ngg, tunggu sebentar."  
"Cepat sedikit, Sayang. Minho sudah lama menunggu."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Tapi bukan begini caranya, _sunbae_." aku menatapnya kesal. "iya, mungkin aku bisa membantumu jika aku tidak menyukai Jinki _sunbae_."  
"Aku bisa membuatmu dekat dengan Jinki _hyung_."  
"Dekat belum tentu jadi miliknya, kan?" kupijat pelipisku. _Okay, rasanya aku mulai melantur._ "lupakan apa yang barusan aku bicarakan. Aku membantumu hanya karena kau adalah sepupu dari Sulli, oke?"  
Minho _sunbae_ mengangguk, ia menarikku dari ayunan dan menggandengku menuju motornya. "Karena kau setuju, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim sebelum mengantarmu pulang."  
"Memangnya _sunbae_ tahu dimana kedai es krim yang enak?"  
Minho _sunbae_ tidak menjawab, ia menstater motornya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk naik. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menurutinya. Anggap saja ini balasan untuk pertolongan Minho _sunbae_ semasa aku kecil. Aku tersentak ketika Minho _sunbae_ meraih kedua tanganku dan menaruhnya di perutnya, katanya agar aku tidak jatuh saat ia mengebut.  
Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, kami sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Ternyata kedai es krim di dekat rumahku yang lama, dulu aku juga sering dibelikan es krim oleh Ayahnya Sulli di tempat ini.  
"Tidak banyak berubah kok. Han _ajumma_ juga yang masih membuat es krimnya."  
Aku mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingat siapa itu Han _ajumma_. Minho _sunbae_ menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sambil tertawa, ia menjelaskan bahwa beliau adalah _ajumma_ yang sering memberiku es krim gratis setiap aku habis terjatuh.  
" _Aigo_ , Minho _-ya._ Akhirnya kau membawa gadis juga." seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik counter.   
"Ini Hyein yang dulu sering sekali jatuh, _ajumma_."  
" _Aigo, aigo_!! " aku sedikit panik ketika Han ajumma tiba-tiba memelukku. "kau sekarang jadi cantik sekali, Hye- _ya_."  
Aku hanya tertawa canggung. Aduh! Dengan ingatan super parah seperti ini aku harus menjawab apa jika diajak membahas masa kecilku.  
"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan es krim kesukaan kalian."  
Aku mengikuti Minho _sunbae_ ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar. Masih bingung dengan euforia barusan.  
"Anu, _sunbae_ -"  
"Ming _oppa_ , mulai sekarang panggil aku seperti itu."  
"Ah, engg, iya. Ming-"  
"Es krim- lho? Minho? Hyein?"  
Mataku membulat ketika melihat siapa yang mengantarkan es krim kami. Eh? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana lagi ini?

 

02.03.2013  
05.06 p.m


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaga! Apa ini karma karena membuat kabar palsu menyebar?

"Kok, kalian berdua bisa bersama?" Hyunwoo _sunbae_ memasang tampang curiga. "Kapten mengajakmu, kencan ya, Hyein _-a_?"  
"Memang kelihatannya seperti apa" tanya Minho _sunbae_ dengan ekspresi yang super menyebalkan di mataku.   
Hyunwoo _sunbae_ hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Entah kode apa yang ditangkapnya, tapi sepertinya tidak baik untukku. Jangan-jangan itu kode agar Hyunwoo _sunbae_ menyebarkan informasi bahwa aku dan Minho _sunbae_ resmi pacaran?   
Aku mendelik pada Minho sunbae tapi ia malah tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah pandanganku tidak membuatnya takut. Ia mencubit pipiku pelan sebelum menyuruhku makan es krimku. Aku nyaris menggebrak meja jika Han _ajumma_ tidak tiba-tiba datang ke meja kami sambil membawa es krim pistachio dan buah-buahan yang katanya es krim terampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit setelah terjatuh.  
"Kau kemana saja, Hyein- _a_ ? Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu."  
" _Appa_ dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang, dan kami baru saja kembali ke Korea beberapa bulan kemarin." jawabku sambil mengaduk-aduk es krimku. "maaf baru bisa main ke sini saat Ming _oppa_ mengajakku."  
"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Han ajumma menepuk-nepuk lenganku. "selama ini aku hanya melihat Minho dan Sulli yang main ke sini. Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi."  
"Mereka akan sering main ke sini, _eomoni_." Hyunwoo _sunbae_ datang sambil membawa dua botol air mineral. "mereka sekarang kan sudah pacaran."  
" _Aigo_ , benarkah?!"  
Entah mataku yang salah atau memang Han _ajumma_ terlihat sangat senang mendengar kabar palsu ini?  
"Mm, benar ajumma. Kami resmi berpacaran sejak tadi siang." Minho _sunbae_ tersipu sambil menggaruk pipinya. WAHAHAHA, ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR.

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Pagi."  
Aku menggeser tubuhku sambil tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, _sunbae_."  
"Aku kesiangan." Jinki _sunbae_ menggaruk hidungnya. "kau juga, ya?"  
"Hmm, kemarin tidur terlalu larut."  
Iya, aku tidur terlalu larut karena Minho _sunbae_ mengajakku tinggal di kedai Han _ajumma_ hingga nyaris tutup kemudian mengajakku makan malam di _pojangmacha_ sebelum mengantarku pulang. Benar-benar timing yang tidak pas jika yang ia maksud mengajakku berkencan. Aku nyaris ketinggalan bus jika tidak berlari cepat-cepat ke halte setelah ia dan Sulli mendesakku untuk berangkat bersamanya. Aku tidak mau terlihat sensasional dengan menggantikan posisi Sulli di boncengannya selama ini.  
"Ah _sunbae_." aku tiba-tiba teringat dua nomor PR yang belum kukerjakan. "boleh tanya tidak?"  
Jinki sunbae mengangguk, aku segera mengeluarkan buku PR Matematikaku dan menanyakan cara untuk mengerjakan dua soal aneh itu. Rasanya Hyosung _sonsaengnim_ malah belum pernah mengajari kami tentang soal itu.  
"Ah, ini contoh soal yang akan kau pelajari di bab selanjutnya." Jinki _sunbae_ mencabut pensil dari saku blazernya. "nah, perhatikan caraku mengerjakan soal yang serupa."

  
-.-.-.-

  
Aku berjinjit, melongok ke dalam kelas. Hyosung _sonsaengnim_ belum terlihat. Aku membuka pintu perlahan kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke tempat dudukku.  
" _Ssaem_ -"  
"Yoo Hyein!"  
Sulli menepuk dahinya. Aku menelan ludah sambil menatap meja Guru, tempat dimana Hyosung _ssaem_ tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang spidol .  
"Kau tahu dimana seharusnya kau berada, kan?"  
"Baik, _ssaem_."  
Aku menitipkan buku PR-ku untuk dikumpulkan sebelum melangkah gontai keluar kelas bersama si kembar Yunhee-Yunho dan mulut ember Hyunshik. Kami duduk berjajar di bawah jendela sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Jinki sunbae mungkin juga bernasib sama sepertiku karena ban bus yang bocor tadi sudah membuat kami berlari kesetanan hingga ke sekolah.  
"Kenapa ada di luar?" _Please_ , jangan suara ini lagi.  
"Dihukum karena datang terlambat."  
"Sudah kubilang untuk berangkat bersamaku." ia berjongkok kemudian menjawil daguku. "masih marah karena masalah kemarin ya, _chagiya_ ?"  
Yunhee, Yunho dan Hyunshik segera menoleh ke arah kami ketika Minho sunbae memanggilku _chagiya_. Tuh kan, orang ini hobi sekali cari sensasi.  
"Sana masuk kelas!"  
"Untuk apa? Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas dan baru saja mengumpulkannya di ruang guru." ia menatapku semakin lekat. "kutemani saja, ya."  
Ia duduk di sebelahku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. _Ya Tuhan, orang ini habis kerasukan apa sih?_   
" _Aigoo_ , kau beruntung sekali Hyein- _a_. Aku yang sejak SMP menjadi fans-nya saja tidak bisa jadi pacarnya." bisik Yunhee. "Minho _sunbae_ sangat perhatian."  
Aku bisa mendengar deheman kecil dari teman-temanku. Uuh, memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran dengan orang aneh macam Minho _sunbae_ , wibawanya sudah jatuh sejak ia memintaku jadi _on-screen-girlfriendnya_ karena sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Krystal. _Please_ , mana ia memintaku dengan alasan kami teman kecil pula.  
" _Sunbae_ , kapan kau mulai pacaran dengan anak aneh ini?" tanya Hyunshik.  
" _Ya_! Beraninya kau mengatai pacarku!!"  
Aku nyaris menjerit ketika pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras. Hyosung _sonsaengnim_ keluar sambil mengacungkan penggaris. "HEI, KALIAN RI- sedang apa kau di situ Choi Minho?"  
"Menemani pacarku, _ssaem_ hehe."  
"Pacarmu?"  
"Hyein, _ssaem_." cerocos Hyunshik. "katanya Hyein terlambat karena tidak mau dijemput Minho _sunbae_ untuk berangkat sekolah bersama tadi pagi."  
Hyosung _ssaem_ menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi prihatin. "Kalian bisa masuk sekarang, kecuali Hyein. Kau juga, Minho. Kembali ke kelasmu!"  
Mataku membulat, kenapa aku tidak termasuk? Memangnya datang terlambat hukumannya jauh lebih berat dari tidak mengerjakan PR? Hyunshik, Yunho dan Yunhee berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas. Aku masih dalam posisi dihukum sebelum _ssaem_ menyuruhku berdiri dan malah menceramahiku karena tidak mau berangkat bersama Minho dan akhirnya datang terlambat.  
"Padahal PR-mu kali ini benar semua. Aku ingin kau menyalin soal beserta jawaban dari nomor dua dan empat kemudian menerangkannya kepada temanmu bagaimana cara kau menyelesaikannya."  
" _Ssaem_ serius? PR-ku benar semua?"  
"Tidak ada gunanya berbohong padamu." Ssaem menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "sekarang masuk dan kerjakan di papan tulis."  
"Baik, _ssaem_."   
Aku nyaris menubruk pintu saking senangnya. Rumus Jinki sunbae menolongku lagi.

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Kau, kurang ajar juga, ya."  
Alisku bertaut ketika Krystal menghalangiku untuk keluar dari toilet. "pacaran dengan Minho _Oppa_ kemudian mendekati Jinki _Oppa_. Mau cari sensasi karena kau murid pindahan?"  
"Bisa minggir, tidak? Aku masih ada kelas."  
"Aku masih perlu bicara banyak denganmu." ia mendorongku masuk sementara kedua temannya menutup pintu. "dengar! Putuskan Minho _oppa_ sekarang jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah."  
"Katakan saja sendiri kepada Ming _oppa_. Meskipun aku sudah capek meminta ia tak pernah menyetujuinya."  
Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ish, gestur congkak yang paling kubenci.  
"Baiklah, jika itu pilihanmu maka masalah pertamamu akan datang. Sekarang."  
Ia mendorongku ke sebuah kubikel dan menutup pintunya. _Okay_ , mungkin ia menyangka jika aku bisa mengunciku di salah satu kubikel dan- gelap! Sialan!   
Aku segera berlari keluar kubikel dan mendapati pintu toilet sudah terkunci. Sial, aku tidak membawa ponsel ataupun jepit lidi untuk membuka kuncinya. _Please_ , siapapun tolong lewat ketika aku menggedor pintu.  
Sudah nyaris satu jam aku menggedor pintu dengan mata terpejam dan basah. Kenapa keributan yang kubuat sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian sih? Tuhan, tolong biarkan seseorang mendengarku entah siapapun itu dan bagaimanapun konsekuensinya yang penting aku bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.  
Aku tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku, ia membantuku berdiri karena kakiku sudah nyaris tidak bisa kugerakkan karena lemas.  
"Ada yang luka?"  
Aku menggeleng kemudian membuka mataku perlahan, tapi semua kembali gelap.

 

10.03.13  
05.40 pm


	5. Confused

Aku mengernyit silau ketika mataku benar-benar sudah terbuka. "Istirahat saja dulu, biar nanti aku yang antarkan kau pulang."  
"Dokter, aku-"  
"Tidak usah dipikirkan."  
Aku mengangguk bingung ketika Dokter Shin merapikan selimutku dan menyuruhku istirahat lagi. Memangnya aku tadi kenapa?  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sulli menyeruak dengan wajah panik sambil membawakan tasku. "Krystal tidak menyakitimu, kan?"  
"Sudah-sudah, Sulli- _ya._ Biarkan Hyein istirahat dulu."  
Ah iya, aku dikurung gadis sialan itu di toilet hingga pingsan. Duh, aku jadi tertinggal banyak materi gara-gara peristiwa tidak bermutu ini. Bagaimana jika besok tiba-tiba ada ulangan dan aku tidak mengerti bahannya?!  
"Hehehe, bagus. Biar tahu rasa dia." Sulli terkekeh puas sambil menatap ponselnya sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu. "tenang saja, gadis kurang ajar itu sudah ditangani oleh Minho _oppa_."  
Aku mendesah kesal. Orang itu, tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman apa? Semakin ia merasa terganggu dan semakin sering ia menemui Krystal untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka, maka gadis itu akan semakin sering mengganggunya karena merasa ia mendapatkan perhatian. Bodoh! Apa aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan?  
Aku bangkit kemudian menyambar tasku dari bahu Sulli tanpa mempedulikannya dan Dokter Shin. _Sunbae_ sensasional itu perlu diperingatkan. Awas saja nanti jika kita sudah bicara empat mata, akan kubentak-bentak dia.  
Aku menemukan Minho _sunbae_ dan Krystal ada di dekat gudang olahraga. Dengan posisi Krystal berada diantara dinding dan Minho _sunbae_ , entah kenapa malah terlihat seperti orang pacaran daripada memperingatkan. Oke, aku harus bermanis-manis dulu sebelum mencabik-cabiknya kemudian.  
 _Well, dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah dari nada bicara biasanya begini, bukannya Krystal malah senang?_  
" _Oppa_ sudah." aku memegang lengannya. "aku baik-baik saja."  
Minho _sunbae_ tergeragap. Ia menatapku khawatir, sebelum ganti menatap Krystal dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Aku menarik lengannya perlahan, memintanya untuk segera pergi bersamaku. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengikutiku.  
"Jika ingin membuatku lebih baik, belikan saja es krim." aku menggamit lengannya. "mengurusi Krystal hanya akan membuang waktumu. Masa _oppa_ tidak belajar dari pengalaman, sih?"  
Minho _sunbae_ tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutku lembut. "Baiklah, akan kubelikan satu buket besar untukmu."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Iya, sudah sana latihan." aku mengusirnya, segera setelah ia menurunkanku di halte. "hati-hati."  
Aku melambaikan tangan sambil menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh. _Sunbae_ bodoh, iya bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak jadi marah padanya karena ia sudah minta maaf padaku sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut.  
"Kau sudah baikan?" aku tergeragap ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku. "masih agak pucat."  
"Ah, sudah tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_."  
 _Well_ , aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jinki _sunbae_ juga tahu tentang keadaanku. Mulut siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini? Jangan bilang kalau Sulli yang melakukannya.  
"Tubuhmu masih dingin." aku tersentak ketika Jinki _sunbae_ tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku. "mau kutraktir cokelat panas? Aku tahu _Café_ yang menjual cokelat panas terenak di sekitar sini."

  
-.-.-.-

  
Aku bersyukur karena besok hari Minggu, jika tidak pasti aku akan tertidur nyaris sepanjang pelajaran karena malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Euforia karena ternyata Jinki _sunbae_ yang menolongku dari tempat terkutuk itu benar-benar dahsyat.  
" _Yeoboseyo_."  
"Riang sekali, sedang memikirkan aku ya?"  
Hiiih! Harusnya aku melihat siapa dialernya sebelum menjawab telepon dengan nada riang gembira.   
"Tidak, kenapa?"  
"Ingin makan _tteokpokki_ , tidak?"  
"Heh?" aku melirik jam kodok di meja belajarku, hampir tengah malam. "mana mungkin aku boleh keluar tengah malam begini? Lagipula semua juga sudah tidur."  
"Kalau begitu, mau bukakan pintu? Di luar agak dingin."  
Aku segera menyibakkan tirai dan menemukan ujung motor Minho _sunbae_ terlihat dari kamarku. Aku menghela napas kemudian bergegas turun untuk membukakan gerbang. Cengiran tanpa dosanya benar-benar membuatku ingin menamparnya.  
" _Oppa_ kurang kerjaan, ya?"  
Minho _sunbae_ mengangguk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik. " _Tteokpokki_ -nya masih hangat."  
"Masuk."  
Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menarik ujung bibirnya. Dih, keluyuran tengah malam cuma untuk mengantar _tteokpokki_.

  
-.-.-.-

  
Aku mendumal panjang-pendek sambil mengerjakan esai Sejarah dan Bahasa Korea di pojok perpustakaan umum, benar-benar hari Minggu terkutuk! Tuh, kan? Jika aku masuk pasti tidak akan kena detensi macam ini. Kusumpahi kau akan kena sial berkali lipat dariku, Jung Krystal.  
"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"  
"Eh, _sunbae_. Ini, detensi Sejarah dan Bahasa Korea."  
Jinki _sunbae_ merogoh sesuatu dari kantong tasnya; susu stoberi, kemudian menyerahkannya padaku. "Aku ingat ketika kau mengatakan susu stroberi adalah penyemangatmu."  
"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."  
"Mau kutemani? Kebetulan aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas." Jinki sunbae menarik kursi di sebelahku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. "jika ada kesulitan, tanyakan saja padaku."  
 _Well_ , ini bukan tawaran. Sejenis perintah mungkin. Ah, bukan perintah, jangan-jangan ajakan kencan terselubung setelah traktiran cokelat panas tempo hari? Bukan, Hyein. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi.  
"Hyein- _a_ , setelah ini kau ada acara?"  
"Ngg, tidak. Mungkin akan tidur saja."  
"Mau menemaniku makan _samgyetang_? Nanti kutraktir."

  
-.-.-.-

  
Oke, ini gila. Gila!!! Aduh, jantungku, aduh!  
Aku dibonceng Jinki _sunbae_! Iya, sepeda kayuh, bukan motor _sport_ seperti milik Minho _sunbae_ yang pemiliknya bisa semena-mena mengatur gas dan rem, sehingga membuatku mual. Jinki _sunbae_ juga selalu bersenandung ketika bersepeda, rasanya seperti mendengar konser tunggal _sunbae_. Asal tahu saja, ya, suara Jinki _sunbae_ itu tiada duanya. Eh, benar kok! Kan dia mantan anggota paduan suara. Kasihan juga tapi, memboncengkanku dari perpustakaan-kedai, lalu kedai-taman. Belum lagi saat mengantarkanku pulang nanti. _Sunbae_ bisa kurus dan tidak _squishy_ lagi.  
"Hyein _-a._ "  
Aku tergeragap ketika Jinki _sunbae_ memanggilku. "Ah, mm, ya _sunbae_?"  
"Kenapa melamun?"  
"Tidak kok, tidak."  
"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?"  
Aku menggeleng, tapi Jinki _sunbae_ mengangguk. Ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _music player_ , kemudian menyodorkan sebelah _earphone_ -nya untukku.  
"Mungkin jika sambil mendengarkan musik bisa lebih rileks."  
"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."  
Ah, Jason Mraz dan Eric Bennet. Wah, selera musik Jinki _sunbae_ lucu juga, ya. Alisku bertaut ketika ada dua lagu yang tidak kukenal tapi kurasa aku mengenal suaranya.  
" _Sunbae_ ini-"  
"Su- suaraku, musiknya dibantu oleh Jonghyun."  
Mataku membulat. Jangan bilang Jinki _sunbae_ diam-diam menjadi pemusik indie. "Jadi, ini lagu _sunbae_ sendiri? _Sunbae_ sendiri yang menulis liriknya?"  
Jinki sunbae mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu. Ya Tuhan, imut sekali.  
"Daebak !" refleks _standing applause_ yang kulakukan, nyaris membuat _music player_ sunbae terlempar.  
"Aduh, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat."  
"Ha ha ha, tidak apa-apa. Baru kali ini ada yang memujiku dengan begitu bersemangat." ia merapikan kembali _music player_ dan _earphone_ sebelum memasukkannya kembali. "mau dengar aku menyanyikannya secara langsung? Tapi sedikit saja, ya."  
"Iya!"

* _Nareul boolleojweo my name_  
 _Oneuli baro your day_  
 _Neoreul wihae modeungeol haejul_  
 _Namani hal su itneun jakeun sunmooleul_  
 _Kkok negae jugo shipeo jigeum dalryeoga gobaek.halgeoya_

"Bagus sekali!!" aku bertepuk tangan heboh; nyaris tidak ada bedanya jika aku menonton idolaku di televisi. "jika _sunbae_ jadi artis, pasti aku akan menjadi fans _sunbae_."  
Jinki _sunbae_ tertawa kecil sebelum menyuruhku mendekat dan berbisik, " _I’m falling in love with you_."

 

15.03.2013  
9.12

 

*SHINee - Your Name

 


	6. Worried

"Malah melamun." Jinki _sunbae_ tersenyum kemudian mengacak poniku. "mau pulang sekarang? Kau kelihatan lelah."  
"Bukannya malah _sunbae_ yang akan kelelahan jika memboncengkanku lagi? Aku naik bis saja."  
"Aku malah merasa tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau naik bis. Aku kan sudah mengajakmu pergi, jadi aku harus memastikan juga kau pulang dengan selamat."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Aaah, _eomma_. Kenapa tidak langsung diberikan saja sih? Berat tau!" Aku mendumal ketika eomma menjejalkan kotak bekal kedua ke dalam tasku, untuk Minho _sunbae_.   
"Jangan rewel! Berikan saja pada Minho ketika istirahat makan siang." _eomma_ mendorongku perlahan ketika mendengar suara motor. "hati-hati, sayang."  
Bibirku mengerucut, setengah berlari ke luar tempat Minho _sunbae_ menunggu. Ia menyerahkan helm jinggaku tanpa tersenyum seperti biasa. Baguslah, aku kan jadi tidak perlu ikut sok-sok nyengir saat membalas sapaannya.  
Aku segera naik dan memeluk pinggangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Lambat, malas, tidak main gas-rem seenak jidat lagi. Tanganku yang semula memeluk pinggangnya erat, sudah kukendurkan. Aku menelengkan kepala, bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak aneh. _Mood_ -nya memang benar tidak bagus, ya?  
"Nanti pulang sendiri, ya."  
"Ung." kuserahkan helmku sebelum menyusul Sulli yang baru masuk dari gerbang.  
"Minho _sunbae_ kenapa sih?"  
Sulli menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku bingung. "Kenapa memang?"  
"Jika aku tahu, kenapa repot-repot tanya kepadamu."  
"Entah, kemaren masih baik-baik saja kok. Kalian sempat bertengkar?"  
"Tidak, kemaren aku malah pergi makan dengan Jinki _sunbae_." aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang muncul dari ponselku setelah men- _charge_ -nya tadi pagi. "ah, iya! _Sunbae_ sempat mengirimkan beberapa sms padaku tapi tidak kubalas."  
"Mungkin saja gara-gara itu."  
Aku mengangguk-angguk, akan kutanyakan apa yang terjadi saat makan siang nanti. Siapa tahu ia akan memberitahuku saat kuberikan bekal dari _eomma_ tadi.  
Menunggu istirahat makan siang hari ini jadi terasa dua kali lebih lama dari biasanya. Dih, gara-gara _sunbae_ yang membuat penasaran itu sih. Pelajaran favoritku sekalipun jadi terasa menyebalkan.  
"Mau sampai kapan terus di sini?" Sulli mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "sana temui Minho _oppa_ , katanya ingin minta penjelasan? Jika tidak cepat ia pasti kabur ke kantin."  
Aku meraih dua kotak bekal dari laci mejaku dan berlari kecil ke lantai tiga. Untung saja eomma membawakan bekal tambahan untuk Minho _sunbae_ , aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya. Aduh! Apaan sih itu, kenapa di depan kelasnya ada banyak sekali orang. _Wawawa, aku harus bagaimana?_  
"Cari Minho, ya?" tanya seorang _sunbae_ dengan rambut jabrik-jabrik dan berwajah galak.  
"Uh, anu, iya."   
"Masuk saja, ia sedang mencontek PR di dalam."  
"Terima kasih, _sunbae_. Permisi."  
Aku menemukan Minho _sunbae_ sedang asyik menyalin PR, mungkin tinggal sedikit lagi karena ia menulis dengan begitu bersemangat. Aku hanya meletakkan kotak bekal di dekatnya sebelum duduk di kursi depan bangkunya.  
"Waah, bibi-" raut wajahnya segera berubah ketika ia menyadari aku bukan Sulli. "oh, kau."  
"Miris, ya. Pacar sendiri tidak dikenali."  
Ia tidak menjawabnya, kembali menunduk dan menyalin tanpa memperhatikanku. Ya sudah, aku kembali saja.  
"Cepat diselesaikan, nanti waktunya tidak cukup untuk makan siang."  
"Mau kemana?" ia mendongak saat aku beranjak. "tunggu sebentar, kita makan bersama."  
Aku mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk dan menungguinya hingga selesai menyalin. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan makan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Harusnya ia cerewet, entah memuji, mencela atau sekedar bertanya kenapa aku sampai membawakannya bekal.  
"Enak?"  
"Hmm."  
 _Awkward_. _Sunbae_ memang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibahas atau ia sedang kelaparan, sih?  
"Aku salah, ya?"  
Minho _sunbae_ mendongak sebentar, menatapku sebelum kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Aku meraih tangan kirinya, meremasnya perlahan dan membuatnya berhenti makan.  
" _Oppa, malhaebwa_."  
Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

  
-.-.-.-

  
Sulli menyenggol lenganku. Aku mendongak malas pada seseorang yang mengajakku bicara. Jinki _sunbae_ dengan sepeda birunya berhenti tepat di sampingku.  
"Apa?"  
"Mau ikut, tidak?"  
Sulli mendorong kepalaku pelan sehingga memberikan kesan aku mengangguk. Aku panik ketika Jinki sunbae menarik tanganku perlahan dan menyuruhku duduk di boncengannya. Sulli melambaikan tangannya riang ketika tumpanganku mulai menjauh. _I used to be happy though._  
" _Hyung_!! "  
Hyunwoo _sunbae_ menyamakan kayuhannya dengan Jinki _sunbae_ , menyejajarkan posisi mereka agar dapat berbicara, mungkin. Ia menatapku sedikit bingung.  
"Memangnya Kapten kemana, _hyung_ ?"  
"Minho? Entahlah, kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku."  
"Habis pacarnya dibonceng _hyung_ begitu. Kupikir dia tidak masuk atau ada sesuatu."  
"Pacar?" Jinki _sunbae_ memperlambat kayuhannya. "kau pacaran dengan Minho, Hyein _-a_? Sejak kapan?"  
"Wah, _hyung_ tertinggal berita terbaru. Mereka kan pacaran sejak perayaan kemenangan sekolah kita."  
Aku bungkam. Jariku yang semula menggenggam blazer Jinki _sunbae_ mengendur. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Jinki _sunbae_ sedikit menegang.   
"Aku duluan ya, hyung! Hati-hati."  
"Ya, kau juga, Hyunwoo- _ya_."  
Jinki _sunbae_ tidak bersuara sedikitpun hingga sepedanya berhenti di depan pagar rumahku. Hanya basa-basi sebentar sebelum ia memutar arah untuk pulang. Aku merasa seluruh persendianku lemas. Apa Jinki _sunbae_ marah karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Minho _sunbae_ ?  
"Oh, naik sepeda, ya. Pantas lama." Minho _sunbae_ bersandar di pintu pagarku entah sejak kapan sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "ayo masuk, ganti pakaianmu! Kita pergi setelah kau siap."  
Minho _sunbae_ meraih tanganku dan membawaku masuk. Aku bergegas naik ke kamar dan mengganti seragamku sebelum berpamitan kepada _eomma_ jika kami akan pergi dan pulang saat makan malam.

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Jadi, Jinki _hyung_ sudah tahu jika kita pacaran?" Aku mengangguk sambil meremas kaosku. "baguslah, itu artinya ia tidak perlu melihat kita berduaan untuk mengetahui bahwa kita pacaran."  
"Maksud _oppa_ ?"  
" _He should know that_."  
"Tunggu. Jadi, maksud _oppa_ bahwa kita 'pacaran' itu benar-benar pacaran? Bukan hanya kontrak untuk menghindari Krystal?"  
Minho _sunbae_ mengangguk. "Kau pernah menolak waktu aku menawarkan untuk membuat kau dan Jinki _hyung_ dekat. Maka aku menganggap bahwa kau benar-benar mau jadi pacarku, tanpa syarat."  
"Tapi _oppa_ , ini tidak sesuai-"  
"Dengar baik-baik apa yang pernah aku katakan." Minho _sunbae_ meraih kedua tanganku. "Yoo Hyein, aku; Choi Minho, memintamu menjadi pacarku dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kau mau menjadi milikku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi pacarku untuk menghindari Krystal, mengerti?"  
 _Goddamn_! Ini sejenis jebakan yang dibuat Minho _sunbae_ agar aku menjadi pacarnya.  
"Kau pasti salah paham saat aku menceritakan tentang bagaimana aku tidak suka dengan Krystal yang selalu mengejarku."  
"Hahaha, _oppa_ bercandanya keterlaluan." aku melepaskan tanganku dan memukul bahunya pelan. "sudah, ceritakan saja kenapa sejak tadi pagi _oppa_ tidak mengajakku bicara."  
"Ah begitu, ya." Minho _sunbae_ melepaskan sebelah tanganku yang semula digenggamnya. "aku hanya tidak mau membentakmu karena perasaanku sedang tidak baik."  
Ia mengacak rambutku pelan. "Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir."  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku-"  
Minho _sunbae_ menubrukku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "biar begini saja, sebentar."  
" _Oppa_ kenapa? Ada apa?"

 

20.03.13  
9.59 pm


	7. The Truth

"Eh, serius? Minho _oppa_ bilang begitu?"  
Aku mengangguk sambil membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam ke boneka beruang jumbo milik Sulli.   
Sulli mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia berputar-putar dalam kamarnya seperti orang gila sebelum membongkar laci meja belajarnya dan melemparkan sebuah amplop cokelat di tempat tidurnya. Ia memelukku sambil minta maaf berulangkali.  
"Sebenarnya Minho _oppa_ yang membalas semua _e-mail_ mu selama kau di Jepang."  
"Santai saja, Sulli- _ya_ ," kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya pelan. "toh aku juga tidak menceritakan hal-hal yang harusnya hanya diketahui kita berdua. Engg, kecuali saat aku ditaksir Minami _senpai_ itu."  
"Tapi hal itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Maksudku, _oppa_ masih memegang password _e-mail_ ku dan mungkin sudah membaca semuanya."  
Tubuhku menegang. Jadi, semua tentang Jinki _sunbae_ yang kuceritakan diam-diam pada Sulli melalui _e-mail_ dibaca oleh Minho _sunbae ?_

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Hei kau!"  
Aku menghela napas ketika melihat Jessica _sunbae_ yang memanggilku. _Please_ , untuk saat ini jangan menggangguku atau aku akan bunuh diri karena frustrasi. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang Krystal atau ditampar-tampar olehmu, _sunbae_. Aku sudah cukup stres setelah ulangan matematika tadi.  
"Aku-"  
"Jess!"  
Jinki _sunbae_ berlari kecil menghampiri Jessica _sunbae_. Mereka berbicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya Jessica _sunbae_ pergi dengan wajah panik. Jangan-jangan Krystal sedang diapa-apakan Minho _sunbae_ ?  
"Mau kemana, Hyein- _a_ ?" Jinki _sunbae_ menahanku ketika aku akan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Jessica sunbae.  
"Ming, anu, Minho _oppa_." aku mendadak panik. "ngg, tidak, anu. Tadi Jessica _sunbae_ kemana?"  
"Ruang guru. Kenapa?"  
Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Pikiranku sudah kemana-mana saat melihat Jessica _sunbae_ mendadak panik. Dih, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Sulli yang membuatku tahu bahwa selama ini Minho _sunbae_ masih mengingatku. Malah jadi beban, kan.  
"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat." Jinki _sunbae_ menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku. "mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"  
"Biar aku yang antar." Entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba Minho _sunbae_ sudah memegangi lenganku. "tidak usah repot-repot, _hyung_."  
"Ayo, _chagiya_." Minho sunbae merunduk dan segera membopongku menjauh dari Jinki sunbae. "lain kali jika sakit jangan minta tolong pada orang lain, bilang saja padaku."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Jangan langsung dimakan!" aku menampar tangan Minho _sunbae_ yang sudah menancapkan sendoknya ke es krim. "belum kuberi buah-buahan tahu. Aku su-"  
Aku terkejut ketika Minho _sunbae_ menempelkan bibirnya di hidungku. "Cerewet! Buahnya dimakan nanti saja."  
Ia segera menyendok es krimnya besar-besar kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Statis. Aku masih terdiam hingga Minho _sunbae_ menempelkan sesendok es krim ke bibirku. Aku membuka mulut, mengulum sendok berisi gundukan es krim stroberi.  
"Gadis pintar."   
Aku merengut ketika menyadari ia sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan riang. Memangnya aku anak anjing?  
"Sebenarnya belakangan ini kau kenapa?"  
"Tidak kok, biasa saja."  
"Hei." ia menjepit daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "aku bisa melihatnya."  
Aku tercekat ketika Minho _sunbae_ nyaris menempelkan bibirnya ke milikku. "Katakan yang sebenarnya atau kau lebih memilih kucium?"  
"Dicium." matanya membulat ketika mendengar jawabanku. "tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan. Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Kau benar-benar yakin mau kucium?" Minho _sunbae_ menelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai licik. "aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau ketagihan."  
"Dih, memangnya siapa ya- ungh."  
Aku memejamkan mata ketika Minho _sunbae_ meremas lenganku. _Please_ , jangan, aduh, nafasnya! Aah, sudah dekat!  
"Yes, jadi merah."  
Kubuka mataku perlahan, Minho _sunbae_ tersenyum. Ia mengecup kedua pipiku lembut sebelum mencubitnya pelan.   
"Rasanya jadi lebih manis kalau memerah."  
"Ya! _Oppa_ apa-apaan sih!!!"  
Minho _sunbae_ tertawa ketika aku memukuli lengannya. Ia meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya.  
"Dulu, kau sering melakukannya setelah aku tertawa. Kau bilang kalau robot tidak bisa tertawa." ia mengacak rambutku pelan. "sekarang, aku bisa buktikan kalau aku bukan robot, kan?"  
"Ngg." aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku tapi Minho _sunbae_ tetap menahannya. Aku takut, jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.  
"Apa rasanya masih sama seperti dulu?"  
"Aku tidak ingat."  
"Mau kucium biar ingat?"  
"Iiih, tidaaak! Aduh!"  
Aku mengelus kepalaku yang baru saja ditimpa oleh tangan Minho _sunbae_. Sakit! Ia menjambakku atau apa sih?  
"Eh, ini apa?"  
"Sudah, tidak usah dilepas." ia menyingkirkan tanganku dari kepalaku. "manis kok. Seleraku kan bagus."  
Aku memberengut. Jarang ada laki-laki yang bisa memilih jepit rambut yang bagus. _Appa_ saja yang sudah punya anak tidak bisa, apalagi Minho _sunbae_.  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba memberiku hadiah? Pasti ada maunya."  
Ia menggeleng dengan gaya sok polos. "Tidak kok, aku tulus. Kita kan sudah satu bulan pacaran."  
Eh, masa? Kurasa baru kemarin aku dikurung di toilet oleh Krystal. Astaga, ternyata sudah selama ini ya.  
"Harusnya kau juga memberiku ha-"  
Aku mengecup pipinya pelan. "Hadiahnya menyusul."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Aku merasa jahat pada Ming _oppa_."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Dulu, aku memintanya untuk menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang aku malah . . . . ya kau tahu, kan."  
"Hei," Sulli merengkuh bahuku. "perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau kau suka Jinki _oppa_ ya sudah. Aku yakin kalau Minho _oppa_ juga tidak keberatan."  
"Tapi kalau aku tidak menyukai Jinki sunbae lagi bagaimana?"  
Sulli menatapku lekat-lekat, ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. "Maksudmu? Kau sekarang menyukai Minho _oppa_? "  
"Ya, bukan dari sekarang sih. Maksudku . . ."  
"Baguslah." Sulli merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "artinya sejak dulu memang kalian tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan."

  
-.-.-.-

  
_"Ini." aku mengaitkan bunga kertas yang kemarin malam kubuat untuk dijadikan cincin di jari Ming oppa. "kalau kita bertemu saat sudah besar nanti, oppa harus sudah bisa bicara padaku, ya."_   
_"Aku akan lebih hati-hati, jadi tidak akan sering jatuh lagi."_   
_"Hyein-a, cepat sedikit, sayang."_   
_Aku menatap Ming oppa yang berdiri statis di depanku. Ia masih tidak mau bicara padaku juga. Aku menggigit bibir, air mataku sudah mengalir._   
_"Sampai jumpa, oppa." Aku memeluknya erat-erat. "Hye sayang juga pada oppa."_

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Aku bodoh ya, _hyung_."  
Aku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu atap ketika menyadari bahwa Minho _sunbae_ tidak sendiri. _Hyung_ ?   
"Tidak, aku yang salah."  
Jinki _sunbae_ ? Mereka bicara apa? Jangan-jangan Minho _sunbae_ mempermasalahkan saat aku pergi dengan Jinki _sunbae_.  
"Kau yang duluan, jadi kau lebih berhak."  
"Tapi ia menyukaimu, _hyung_." ada jeda sebentar sebelum kudengar tawa Minho _sunbae_. "dan kau juga menyukainya. Jadi, tidak adil jika aku menghalangi kalian."  
"Hyein sudah tidak menaruh minat lagi padaku."  
" _Hyung_ tidak tahu saja jika Hyein terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Asal hyung tahu, _mood_ -nya selalu bagus setiap kali bersama _hyung_. Ha ha, beda jauh denganku."  
"Tidak juga, ia sering terlihat gelisah jika bersamaku."  
"Astaga! Itu karena Hyein menyukaimu, _hyung_. " Minho _sunbae_ tertawa lagi, tapi tawanya aneh. Sumbang. "lagipula baru satu bulan, jadi sakitnya tidak akan lama."   
Oh, jadi karena aku menyukai Jinki _sunbae_ , ya. Begitu? Jadi semuanya bisa selesai sekarang karena baru _satu bulan_ ?  
"Hyein akan kesini, kan? Aku harus pergi kalau begitu."  
Pintu di hadapanku terbuka. Jinki _sunbae_ mundur beberapa langkah, mungkin terkejut.  
"Hye, Hyein- _a._ "  
"Halo, _sunbae_. Sudah selesai ngobrolnya?"

 

23.03.13  
6.50 pm


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini jimat?

"Eh, itu, anu . ."  
" _Oppa_! " kuacuhkan Jinki _sunbae_ ; yang terlihat panik, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Minho _sunbae_. "ini, aku buatkan _cookies_."  
"Ngg, benarkah?"  
Minho sunbae terlihat panik juga, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Kubuka kotak bekalku sehingga bulatan-bulatan cookies dengan _glazing_ wajah Minho _sunbae_ terlihat.  
"Jinki _hyung_ -"  
"Tidak boleh!!" mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama terkejut ketika aku berteriak. " _cookies_ itu hadiah untuk _oppa_ karena kita sudah satu bulan pacaran. Tidak boleh dimakan orang lain."  
"Oh, eung, aku duluan, ya." Jinki _sunbae_ segera menutup pintu dan membiarkan kami berdua.  
"Enak?"  
"Iya." Minho _sunbae_ menggigit lagi _cookie_ -nya. "kau buat sendiri?"  
Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk _oppa_ , jadi kubuatkan _cookies_ saja."  
"Terima kasih." ia mengelus kepalaku. "kau mendengarnya?"  
"Dengar, kan aku punya telinga."  
"Aku bisa jel-"  
"Mau kutemani menghabiskan _cookies_ atau kutinggal?"  
"Aku sendiri saja."  
Aku mengangguk, bangkit kemudian membersihkan rokku. Kulepaskan jepit pemberiannya yang semula kupakai dan menyematkannya di rambutnya.  
"Jangan dilepas, manis kok."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Kalian bertengkar, ya? Sudah nyaris seminggu _eomma_ tidak melihatmu diantar jemput Minho."  
"Tidak kok, _eomma_." aku memasukkan potongan daging ke kuah kari. "Minho _oppa_ memang sedang ada _intensive training_ untuk mempersiapkan kejuaraan nasional. Awas saja kalo sekolah kami tidak menang, akan kujadikan kari dia!"  
Aku tidak separuhnya bohong, kok. Iya, kami tidak sedang bertengkar karena kami sudah putus. _Intensive training_ yang kukatakan memang sedang dilakukan. Jadi, aku memang tidak bohong pada _eomma_ jika suatu saat kami ketahuan putus.  
"Kalian memang sejak dulu begitu, ya. Lucu."  
"Siapa?"  
"Kau dan Minho, siapa lagi?" eomma mengaduk kari sambil tersenyum-senyum. "bedanya dulu kau selalu marah-marah karena Minho tidak pernah bicara padamu, sekarang malah Minho yang sering marah-marah karena kau sering cuek padanya."  
Eh iya, ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika _sunbae_ sering marah-marah karena aku cuek dengannya. Dasar! Di depanku saja ia sok-sok manis.  
" _Eomma_ suka dengan Ming oppa, ya?"  
"Tentu saja, ia sudah menjagamu dari kecil. Kau itu dulu ceroboh sekali Hyein-a, eomma sering takut kalau kau meninggal karena terjatuh." _eomma_ menelengkan kepala, menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum menyentuh jepitku. "kau juga menyukainya, 'kan?"  
"Maksud _eomma_ ?"  
"Jepit rambutmu itu."  
"Ah, ini ya." aku mengelus-elus jepit rambutku. "ini kan barang pertama yang dibelikan _eomma_ saat kita tiba di Sapporo."  
"Itu hadiah perpisahan dari Minho." kata eomma sambil memasukkan sayuran ke dalam kari. "ia menitipkannya pada _eomma_ , tepat saat kita akan berangkat."  
Aku tertegun. Jadi, jepit kelinci merah yang kupakai hampir setiap hari ini pemberian Minho _sunbae_. Kupikir eomma yang membelikanku agar aku tidak terus menangis setelah terjatuh dari ayunan.  
" _Eomma_ , apa Ming _oppa_ mengatakan sesuatu ketika memberikannya pada _eomma_ ?"  
"Ngg, apa ya? Oh iya, katanya itu jimat pelindung agar Hye tidak jatuh lagi." _eomma_ mematikan kompor sambil tersenyum. "dan sejak saat itu, kau tidak pernah jatuh hingga luka aneh-aneh lagi sampai sekarang."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Yoo Hyein."  
Aku mendongak. _Oh please_ , aku sudah putus dari Minho _oppa_. Kenapa Krystal masih dekat-dekat denganku segala sih.  
"Dengar, aku sudah pu-"  
"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." ia menarik kursi Sulli mendekat kemudian duduk.  
"Ha?"  
"Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Minho _oppa_." ia menggosok lengannya perlahan. "saat melihatmu, aku merasa sangat iri karena Minho _oppa_ terlihat begitu sayang denganmu. Jadi aku melakukan hal bodoh sampai Minho _oppa_ memarahiku. Tapi tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Memang aku yang salah."   
"Ah tidak, sudah kumaafkan sejak dulu kok. Tidak usah diambil pusing."  
"Benarkah? Terima kasih." ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan bersemangat. "oh ya, kudengar kau dan Minho _oppa_ putus? "  
"Ah iya." aku tersenyum kecut. "kau bisa coba mendekatinya lagi. Siapa tahu lukanya bisa sembuh."  
Krystal menggeleng. "Nanti aku bisa dijewer pacarku. Aku sudah cukup puas jadi pemandu soraknya."  
Ooh, Krystal sudah punya pacar ya. Baguslah, jadi Mi- eh aku berpikir apa sih?  
"Minho _oppa_ terlihat menyedihkan setelah putus denganmu. Semangatnya jadi menurun."  
"Kau berlebihan. Aku sempat melihatnya saat la-" duh! keceplosan. "engg, ia terlihat baik-baik saja."  
"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, kau tahu juga, kan?" ia bangkit kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan. "jika bisa, tolong perbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku bisa melihat kalian berdua sama-sama terluka."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" aku mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir saat Sulli susah payah memapahku. "kupanggilkan Dokter Shin agar menggendongmu saja, ya. Kelihatannya sakit sekali."  
Sulli menyuruhku duduk di bangku beton yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa."  
Aku mengangguk sambil membersihkan tanah yang menempel di seragamku. Sakit. Duh, kenapa pakai terpeleset dari tangga segala sih, padahal tidak hujan juga. Kaki jelek! Sekarang kalau tidak bisa jalan begini bagaimana dong.  
Aku menggeram kesal sambil menyentuh kakiku yang sakit luar biasa. Harusnya aku tidak iseng menonton pertandingan bola antar kelasku dan kelas sebelah. Jepit kelinci yang kusematkan di blazerku sepertinya sudah kehilangan kekuatannya, baru kemarin disinggung sebagai jimat pelindung saja, sekarang sudah tidak berfungsi.   
"Kakimu terkilir?"  
Aku melengos ketika Minho _sunbae_ berjongkok di hadapanku. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kakiku yang sakit hingga aku menjerit-jerit dan melepaskan sepatuku secara paksa.  
"Tahan sebentar, mungkin akan sedikit sakit."  
"AAARGH! APANYA YANG SEDIKIT- ADUH! PELAN-PELAN, HEI!! HENTIKAN! STOP! STOP! _OPPA_ SUDAH!!"  
"Memang sudah." ia menyeka air mataku, mengambil jepit kelinciku dan menyematkannya ke rambutku. "he he, masih berfungsi ternyata."  
"Apanya yang berfungsi? Berfungsi menggeser engsel kakiku?"   
"Aku sudah mendoakannya agar jepit itu jadi pelindungmu jika kau pakai tahu!"  
"Jimat ap-"  
"Atau aku akan tahu jika kau terluka dan aku bisa segera menolongmu."  
"Eeh, apa-apaan!! Turunkan!" aku meronta ketika ia tiba-tiba menggendongku sambil membawa sebelah sepatuku.  
"Memangnya kau bisa jalan sendiri?"   
"Tidak tahu."  
"Makanya tidak usah cerewet. Nanti kubelikan es krim."

  
-.-.-.-

  
"Kenapa dulu tidak bilang?"  
"Bilang apa?"  
"Sampai bertemu lagi, kemudian menjemputku di bandara saat kembali seperti Sulli." aku menggenggam jari kelingkingnya. " _oppa_ pikir untuk apa aku menolak Minami _senpai_ yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat menyukaiku."  
"Memang kenapa?"  
"Bodoh!" aku meninju lengannya kuat-kuat. "karena aku menunggu _oppa_ mau bicara padaku tahu! Aku menunggu _oppa_ menyukaiku."  
"Lalu, untuk apa kau menyukai Jinki _hyung_ ?"  
"Itu tidak tahu. Mungkin pelampiasan karena aku tidak bisa menemukan _oppa_."  
"Memangnya kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau tidak tahu suaraku?"  
"Mana aku tahu jika sejak ke-"  
"Kau dulu tidak pernah bertanya siapa yang mengangkat telepon rumah Sulli setiap kali kau menelepon, kan?" ia menggenggam tanganku. "aku yang mengangkatnya, aku yang bicara padamu. Bahkan kau tidak mengenaliku saat aku mengajakmu berkenalan untuk kedua kalinya."  
"Maaf." aku menunduk. "maaf, Hye sudah jahat kepada Ming _oppa_ selama ini. Ma-"  
Ucapanku terhenti ketika Minho sunbae tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Ia berkata bahwa ia dulu takut jika kelepasan memarahiku dan membuatku benci padanya. Aku tergelak ketika ia mengaku bahwa orang asing yang menubrukku di bandara adalah dirinya yang menyamar karena ingin tahu keadaanku, dan ternyata Minho _sunbae_ yang meminta tolong Jinki _sunbae_ untuk menolongku saat aku terkena detensi dari Hyosung _ssaem_. Okay, jadi memang sejak awal Minho _sunbae_ yang menjadi dalang dari semuanya.  
"Oppa gila!"  
"Memang, daripada seumur hidup tidak bisa mengakuinya padamu." sekali lagi ia memelukku sambil menyematkan sesuatu di rambutku. "jepitnya yang baru jangan dikembalikan lagi, ya."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Itu jimat agar kau selalu menyukaiku."

  
24.03.12  
05.31 pm


	9. Epilog

Untuk Yoo Hyein,

Aku mohon dengan sangat untuk datang ke stadion tempat kejuaraan nasional basket berlangsung. Kau akan menemukan seseorang dengan nomor punggung empat yang bertanding sebagai salah satu squad sekolah kita. Ia memerlukan dukungan penuh darimu untuk membuat gap yang cukup jauh dan membuat sekolah kita menang mutlak.  
Ia sudah mengirimkan seorang pengendara kuda besi (dengan sangat terpaksa) untuk menjemputmu. Ia tak akan peduli bagaimana berantakannya penampilanmu, yang terpenting kau harus datang, mengerti?!

pacarmu yang tampan,

Choi Minho

 

-.-.-.-

  
Gadis dengan hoodie kebesaran itu tergelak setelah membaca kartu berwarna _mint_ yang disodorkan pengendara motor di hadapannya. Ia segera meraih helm jingga yang disodorkan sang pengendara motor yang meringis canggung.  
"Jinki _sunbae_ yakin bisa mengendarai motor Ming _oppa_ ?"  
"Tentu saja, Minho bahkan sudah memberiku _intensive training_ selama dua minggu sebelum menyuruhku menjemputmu."  
"Oh ya, Ming _oppa_ sudah memakai gelang di tangan kanannya, kan?"  
"Iya, kenapa?"  
"Tidak kok, tanya saja."  
"Jangan main rahasia denganku.” laki-laki itu menjawil hidung sang gadis. “kau pilih tidak kuantar biar Minho marah denganmu?"  
"Tapi _sunbae_ jangan bilang pada Ming _oppa_ kalau gelang yang dipakai bukan _lucky charm_." pipi gadis itu bersemu. "itu gelang yang kudoakan agar kami tidak pernah putus lagi."

 

24.03.12  
07.43 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah tersasar di lapak ini. Cerita ini adalah buatanku di tahun 2013 yang masih banyak sekali mengandung kesalahan (meskipun sekarang sepertinya juga tidak jauh beda) dan drama remaja yang menggelikan. Cross-posted dari wordpress SF3SI dari penulis bernama pena Chrysalis.


End file.
